The explosion-proof tire is formally called ‘run-flat tire’. The wall of an inflated tire is the main area for supporting vehicle weight. Particularly, some tires high in aspect ratio (the ratio of the height to the width of a tire) have ‘thick’ walls. When ‘bursting’ seriously, such a tire usually breaks apart in a second, so that the tire instantly loses the support force and thus the gravity center of the vehicle immediately changes. Particularly after a front wheel tire of a front wheel drive vehicle bursts, the instantaneous transferring of the gravity center will make the vehicle out of control. If the driver does not have the driving experience after a tire bursts, which most people do not have, he may likely do wrong driving action, for example slamming the brakes on, which will make the vehicle out of control irretrievably. Tire burst is a very serious safety accident, especially on highways. According to statistics, 70% of the domestic unforeseen highway traffic accidents are caused by a burst tire, and the mortality rate is close to 100% due to a burst tire at a speed of more than 160 km. The current explosion-proof tire is mostly formed by thickening on both sides of the rubber tread or adding the supporting device. Once a tire burst, since the bearing surface is very small and the pressure is great, the support force is not enough, the effect is not so good, and the elasticity of the original tire is damaged, so that the damping performance becomes poorer.